


Happier

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith Grimes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beth Greene Lives, Bottom Rick, Carol takes care of Beth, Daryl saves Rick, Dog (Walking Dead) - Freeform, Gareth likes Rick, Multi, Ron Anderson Lives, Sad Carl Grimes, Top Daryl Dixon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gareth lives because Rick didn't want to kill him because he didn't want any more blood on his hands. Gareth looks for Rick and tries to do what he wanted to back when they met, but Daryl saves him.I made some of the characters a bit younger so:Rick: 37Daryl: 39





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like, this is based off some other book I read and I thought it was pretty cool so... here.

"But I found you, that's all that matters to me, Rick." Gareth grabbed Rick's chin and Rick winced at the hard grip on his jaw.

He had beat Rick almost to death, and now Rick couldn’t even fight back. 

“You look so tasty, Rick. I wanted to be the one to eat you to myself. I would make sure your death was quick and painless after you looked at me like you did." He chuckled.

“Pleading and innocent. But you killed everyone... You are still beautiful and I will stick to my promise. I'm going to kill you." Gareth said with false sadness. He nibbled on Rick's collarbone. 

“Let go of me.” Rick said as he tried to get away. He crawled only the slightest bit before he was tugged back and he grabbed ahold of the concrete of the road. 

“You know, when I met you, you were very tough, you fought back so good... now look at you. Weak and defenseless.” He tugged down Rick’s jeans and Rick squirmed and pleaded for him to stop. 

“Just like I th-“

Daryl’s arrow went straight through his skull and Rick scrambled up, pulling up his pants, his body sore from being beat to a pulp, and Daryl caught him as he almost fell. 

“Rick! Rick!” He tried to get him to wake up but he wouldn’t. “I’m gonna get yeh back to Alexandria.” Beth walked out from the woods. 

“I told yeh to stay back...” Daryl said. Beth looked up at him. “Will he be okay?”

“Course he will. Nothing will hurt him while I’m here.”

Daryl had been teaching Beth the things he knew, and Aaron was still out there. “Let’s go.” He said. 

“Dog!” His dog bounded up the hill and Daryl picked Rick up bridal style. What was he even doing out here? Daryl thought to himself. 

Eugene opened the gates and looked scared to all hell seeing Rick in this state. Deana ran up here, closely followed by Maggie. 

“What happened?” Maggie asked as she now cradled Rick’s head. Daryl shrugged. 

“I don’t know but yeh remember that prick, Gareth? He was gonna rape Rick! Son of a bitch didn’t die! Rick said he killed him!” He yelled angrily. 

Rick’s eyes opened slightly before he passed back out. 

Sasha made her way over and frowned. “Get him to the infirmary.” She warned. She saw Rick pale. 

 

 

Rick woke with a start, feeling like he was floating on a cloud, being cradled in his mother’s arms. But of course he wasn’t. He knew that. Soft words soothing him made him believe that maybe he could be. 

He was consumed by darkness once again, leaving him to a unsettling dream. 

 

 

“Wake up sleepy head.” Maggie’s voice said. That was the voice from earlier. Rick said to himself. He looked into Maggie’s eyes and she grabbed his hands. 

“Glenn? Maggie? What- where am I?” He asked. Glenn frowned.

“Infirmary. You got hurt out in the woods by Gareth.” Glenn informed. 

Rick remembers it now. The pain he was in when suddenly Daryl saved him, and now he is home, alive. 

Daryl bursts in angrily. “I thought you killed him!” He said. Rick’s ears rang at the loudness of his voice. 

“Yah coulda’ died! Yer lucky my ass was out there to save yers because yeh would be dead!” He said. Rick looked away and Maggie patted his face gently. 

“We’ll be back.” Glenn gave his hand a gentle squeeze before following Maggie after she kissed his forehead. 

That was the thing. They would’ve never met if it weren’t for the apocalypse. They were very different from each other but they were family. 

“Thank you.” He said hoarsely. Daryl sat down and looked away. 

“He was gonna rape yah. He pulled yer pants down. I had to save yah. I wouldn’t live if you didn’t.” He said. 

Rick smiles unable to garble out anything else. Daryl smiled. “I mean it. I love yah.” 

Rick smiles a bit bigger now showing his teeth. “I love you, too.” He croaks. Daryl left after that, and Denise tended to his wounds. 

“I never seen Daryl so happy around anyone. I mean yeah he was mad at first but... He usually is quiet.”

And Rick agreed as he dozed off, Denise taking great care of his wounds, and he dreamt of his mother’s face again.


End file.
